<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kinky Adventures of Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147539">The Kinky Adventures of Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Chubby Kink, Chubby!Blaine, Diapers, Established Relationship, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force Feeding, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests accepted, Scat, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, chubby chaser, fat admiration, fat appreciation, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt finds out that Blaine has been sleeping around with Sebastian, he decides to get in on the fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains a lot of kinks. You can request kinks you want in the comment and I will include them (within reason)<br/>I will put warning for the kink before the chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine moaned in pleasure as Sebastian sucked him off. He couldn’t help himself, it was too good. Sebastian took off his tie and shoved in it Blaine’s mouth.</p><p>”I told you to be quiet,” he reminded him. Blaine nodded quickly.</p><p>”Honey, I’m home-“ Kurt announced, walking into his bedroom. He stopped himself and gasped when he saw what was going on in front of him. Sebastian and Blaine were fucking?! “Blaine!”</p><p> Blaine spat the tie out of his mouth. “Kurt, I can explain.”</p><p>Kurt looked back and forth. He was my surprised about Sebastian and Blaine hooking up, he had seen that coming. He was surprised about how turned on he was. He shrugged off his jacket and began to unfasten his shirt.</p><p>”Kurt, what are you-“</p><p>Kurt put a finger up to silence Sebastian. He got his skinny jeans off in record time, and since he wasn’t wearing any underwear, he crawled straight onto the bed fully nude. “You guys didn’t think I’d let you have fun without me, did you?” He murmured in his seductive tone.</p><p>Blaine grinned while Sebastian looked shock.</p><p>”Now,” Kurt took Blaine’s dick in his hand, “why, Blaine? Wasn’t I enough for you?”</p><p>”I...”</p><p>Kurt stoked the cock. “Is one man not enough for you? Do you need two men to satisfy you?”</p><p>”Oh, Kurt, please,” Blaine moaned.</p><p>”Sebastian, care to help me out?” Kurt looked at his ex enemy, grinning.</p><p>Sebastian nodded and started to stroke Blaine’s chest. “Well, Blaine? Do you need us both for you to be happy?”</p><p>”What are you saying?” Blaine choked out. “You’ll both be my boyfriends?”</p><p>Kurt laughed and nodded. “Whatever it takes to make you satisfied, Blaine. What do you say, Sebastian?”</p><p>Sebastian nodded in agreement. “I think that’ll be great. More is better.”</p><p>”And what does that make you two?” Blaine asked.</p><p>”Well,” Sebastian leaned in and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. As they kissed, Blaine came. “I have always wondered what the hype was about him.”</p><p>Kurt smiled. “I’m on board. And,” Kurt got a load of Blaine’s cum on his finger and licked it. “Looks like you are too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weight Gain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Feeding kink, weight kink, fat kink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt opened his bedroom door and looked into the hallway. He could hear morning coming from somewhere, probably Sebastian or Blaine’s room. Once again, he heard the morning, and he was sure it was coming from Sebastian’s room.</p><p>Without knocking, he walked in to see Sebastian watching porn. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it wasn’t just any kind of porn.</p><p>It was fat porn.</p><p>”Sebastian!” Kurt exclaimed, staring at the screen. </p><p>”Kurt!” Sebastian quickly slammed his laptop shut and blushed.</p><p>”Were you watching...”</p><p>”Its not what it looks like!”</p><p>”Put it back on,” Kurt said. After Sebastian shook his head, Kurt got onto Sebastian’s bed and began to kiss his neck. While Sebastian closed his eyes and moaned, Kurt sneakily took his laptop and opened it. He pressed play and watched as two fat guys fucked.</p><p>”Kurt!” Sebastian whined.</p><p>”Are you into this?” Kurt asked.</p><p>”Yes,” Sebastian blushed.</p><p>Kurt watched in awe. He wanted to shove his head into the soft belly of the guy. To be topped by it. To feed him... “I want that.”</p><p>”Me too,” Sebastian agreed. The two of them looked at eachother.</p><p>”Blaine,” Kurt said, smirking.</p><p>”He is the chubbiest of us.”</p><p>”And he said he’d do anything for us.”</p><p>”Do you think we can make him get fat?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>Kurt smiled. “Have you ever seen him say no to a cronut?”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Sebastian and Kurt plopped down on the couch on either side of Blaine. Kurt had a bag of 10 cronuts in his lap, while Sebastian was taking of Blaine’s shirt.</p><p>”What are you two doing?” Blaine asked suspiciously.</p><p>”We want to ask you something,” Kurt said. Blaine nodded so he continued. “Me and Sebastian have a shared... kink.”</p><p>”What is it?” Blaine asked.</p><p>”We want you to gain weight,” Sebastian said.</p><p>Blaine looked down at his belly, which was hanging slightly over his jeans. “What, why?”</p><p>”We want you to get fat,” Kurt added. “For us.”</p><p>”I don’t know guys...”</p><p>”Oh come on,” Sebastian said between kissing Blaine’s body. “We’re giving you the chance to eat all you want, not exercise, just relax and be lazy. How can you say no?”</p><p>Blaine thought over this while Kurt shoved a cronut in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it, not objecting when Kurt put in another. Sebastian continued to kiss his body, and eventually his lips got down to Blaine’s belly. He quickly kissed his way back up then took the bag of cronuts from Kurt. He put 2 in at once.</p><p>”What do you say?”</p><p>Blaine swallowed the two treats. “I-I guess if it’s what you both want, then okay.” He didn’t care when Sebastian put in another 2 cronuts to his mouth. He felt full, but he loved the feeling of going past his limits.</p><p>Kurt started to kiss his neck. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>After 2 weeks, the constant stuffing, binging, and lack of movement started to take a noticeable change to Blaine’s belly. His whole body, in fact. He was close to a double chin, his thighs were thicker, his ass bigger, his belly bigger, his arms fabbier. Kurt and Sebastian loved it, always grabbing his fat and kissing it and playing with it when they weren’t touching each other.</p><p>Blaine didn’t have an opinion on it. He loved the attention he got for it, and he loved eating and being lazy. The only bad part was running out of breath easier, but he barely moved so it wasn’t an issue.</p><p>The bedroom was a big change now too. His body got more touching and he loved the feeling of his belly being played with. It was more of Kurt and Sebastian playing with his fat, then the two of them fucking each other while Blaine watched, and after the three of them had finished, they would all squish Blaine’s belly. He didn’t mind not being included too much in the sex part, it just meant less moving for him.</p><p>He couldn’t wait for his belly to get bigger. Bigger belly meant more attention. As Kurt and Sebastian shoved more pizza into his mouth, he patted his belly fondly. He couldn’t wait to see what else Kurt and Sebastian have up their sleeves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Age Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW- sexual age play, diapers, etc<br/>- feeding/ weight gain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt tossed the pack of adult diapers between his hands. On the one hand, Blaine promised to do anything he and Sebastian wanted. On the other, Sebastian may not be on board.</p><p>”What are you doing?” Sebastian asked, putting his arm around Kurt’s waist.</p><p>”Do you think Blaine would do this?”</p><p>”Age play?”</p><p>”is that what it’s called?”</p><p>”Yeah,” Sebastian took the pack of diapers and tossed them into the cart. “He’ll do it.”</p><p>”Are you okay with it?” Kurt asked.</p><p>”Totally. I’ve one weirder stuff.”</p><p>Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “I love you,” he said. It was the first time he’d said it to Sebastian.</p><p>”I love you too. Now, shall we get Blaine some more stuff? Maybe a pacifier or onesie?”</p><p>”Yes!”</p><p><br/>Sebastian and Kurt walked through the front door of their house to see Blaine binging on a tone of doughnuts, his big belly hanging between his legs.</p><p>Kurt smirked. “No dessert before dinner,” he said taking the doughnuts away.</p><p>”what the hell? You guys aren’t my dads,” Blaine whined.</p><p>”Yes, we are,” Sebastian said pulling out the onesie.</p><p>blaine looked at it confused. “What?”</p><p>”We’re your dads, and you’re our baby.”</p><p>”Let’s put your diaper on,” Kurt said, barely able to contain his excitement.</p><p>”Why should I?”</p><p>”if you’re a good boy, you might get cake later,” Sebastian teased.</p><p>Blaine nodded excitedly, pulling off his clothes. He laid on the couch naked.</p><p>Kurt grabbed the diaper and put it on Blaine. It was tight due to his fat gut, but Blaine liked it that way. </p><p>Sebastian dressed him in the onesie, only able to fasten up a few of the buttons due to his belly popping the rest open.</p><p>”Kurt,” Blaine said, about to ask his boyfriend for cake.</p><p>”Call me daddy,” Kurt corrected.</p><p>“Daddy,” Blaine repeated. “Cake?”</p><p>”of course, baby,” Kurt said. He went into the kitchen and got the huge chocolate cake. Blaine’s eyes lit up and he felt his belly almost pop another button. “You eat this while me and your daddy have sex.”</p><p>”I don’t get to watch?” Blaine pouted.</p><p>”No babies allowed,” Sebastian chuckled giving Blaine’s belly a slap as he went into the bedroom with Kurt.</p><p>Sebastian was in the middle of sucking Kurt’s dick when Blaine knocked on the door and walked in. His face was covered in chocolate.</p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” Kurt asked, smiling at the sight of Blaine.</p><p>”I have to use the bathroom,” Blaine said.</p><p>”Go in your diaper,” Sebastian said.</p><p>Blaine blushed. “No.”</p><p>kurt got up and pulled Blaine onto the bed. “Go on, and we may just reward you.”</p><p>blaine sighed and tried to push the crap out. He let out a loud fart instead, and then a little piss. Eventually, he managed to push the shit out, blushing and moaning as he did so.</p><p>”good boy,” Kurt said. “Now let’s get you changed, fatty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Age Play 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinks-  same as last chapter  plus scat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“More, daddy!” Blaine whined when Sebastian put the spoon down.</p><p>Sebastian went back into the fridge and rummaged around. He couldn’t find anything left that wasn’t a part of a main meal, and he and Kurt were still yet to eat breakfast. Now that he thought about it, Kurt hadn’t eaten in ages since Blaine had started to consume everything in sight. “There’s nothing left,” Sebastian said.</p><p>Blaine made the face he usually made when he was about to cry. “Still hungry.”</p><p>”You've eaten loads.”</p><p>”Still hungry,” Blaine said, more forcefully.</p><p>Sebastian sighed and went into the freezer. There was a tub of ice cream left. It wasn’t exactly breakfast food, but Blaine would eat anything. He took the lid off and spooned some into Blaine’s mouth.</p><p>”Yay!” Blaine cheered.</p><p>Kurt came out of his bedroom dressed for no occasion. He walked over to Sebastian and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Hey, baby.”</p><p>”Hey,” Sebastian replied, smacking Kurt’s ass.</p><p>Blaine pouted. Ever since the kinks started, his belly had grown to a point where it was too much work to get to his dick, and since he was now the ‘baby’ of the group, he never got any action. Sebastian and Kurt were staring at each other so lovingly that he started to cry loudly.</p><p>”Whats wrong with him?” Kurt asked.</p><p>”It’s cause I’m not feeding him. Can you do it? I have to buy more food,” Sebastian said.</p><p>”Sure.”</p><p>After Sebastian had left, Kurt started to feed Blaine the rest of the ice cream. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>”You love Sebastian more than me,” Blaine pouted.</p><p>”What? That’s not true.”</p><p>”you always kiss him.”</p><p>Kurt put the spoon down and climbed into Blaine’s lap. It was hard, there was so much fat there wasn’t even a lap anymore, but he managed. “I love you the most, Blaine. You’re the love of my life, and I really appreciate you doing all of this for us. This thing with Sebastian, it might not last. In a few weeks or just a few years it could be just you and me. But I love Sebastian too, but you, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Blaine smiled, but the moment was ruined when he realised he had to poop. He pushed it out, blushing as a trail of loud farts followed.</p><p>“Lay down,” Kurt said. Blaine laid down on the floor and felt Kurt pull his dirty diaper off. As he did, he noticed kurt grin. He ran his finger through the diaper so he had a thick blob of shit on his finger. He leaned forward and put it near Blaine’s lips. “Eat it,” he said.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”eat it.”</p><p>”You want me to eat my own poop?”</p><p>”Please, baby. For daddy?”</p><p>Blaine couldn’t say no to that. He licked it, and found that he loved the taste. He licked the rest up enthusiastically. Kurt felt himself get hard at the sight, so he scooped more up which Blaine ate.</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Sebastian came home to find Blaine covered in his own shit and Kurt naked and panting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>